harrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Kathleen Riddle/Kathleen Riddle: Diary of A Witch (Chapter 9)
Kathleen Riddle: Diary of A Witch Chapter 9 Diagon Alley One morning a few weeks later, Draco flew into my room as I was finishing a book on Goblins. “Kathleen! Your Hogwarts acceptance letter came! Look!” He handed me an envelope that was sealed by using wax. On the front it said, Kathleen Lemouine Riddle Malfoy Manor Wiltshire, England I smiled brightly at Draco, and we opened our letters. I read the letter and the list three times, but it still wasn’t good enough. I read it once more before Draco said anything. “Well? What do you think?” “I- I,” I stood up, and looked at Draco, “I think this is going to be amazing!” I hugged the white haired boy, and he hugged me back. Just as I stepped away from him, Narcissa came in. She smiled as we showed her our letters, and begged to go shopping. “Well, I’ll talk to Lucius, and maybe we can go all day tomorrow.” Draco and I smiled and we proceeded to talk about all the books, and things we needed. I was more excited about the caldron and potions than I was about anything else. When dinner was ready, Lucius and Narcissa told us that we’d be going to Diagon Alley early the next morning. They also told us about their time at Hogwarts. When it was time to go to bed, we were too excited to sleep. It was around eleven o’clock when Draco visited my bedroom. A light knock on the door said that he was outside the door. I walked over, and slightly opened the door. “What do you want?” I whispered. “I can’t sleep, can I come in?” He whispered back. I opened the door, and he came in. We went and sat on the bed. “Why can’t you sleep? Too excited?” I asked, still whispering. “Yeah, are you?” “Yes! I can’t wait! It’s going to be amazing! Have you ever been to Diagon Alley?” I asked. “Yeah, it’s full of shops that sell everything we need. I’ve only been there a couple of times with my mum.” We talked for what seemed hours before we both fell asleep there on the bed. I woke the next morning with a start. I was right where I fell asleep, but Draco was nowhere to be found. I got dressed quickly, and ran down stairs. Draco was sitting at the foot of the stairs waiting on me. “I knew you’d be coming along shortly, so I waited.” He went on to tell me that he’d woken up in the middle of the night, and went back to his own room. When we walked into the dinning room, Dobby was setting places for us. There were waffles for breakfast this morning. Dobby pulled my chair out for me to sit down on it. “Thank you, Dobby.” I said looking down to him. He bowed deeply and left the room. We ate quickly, and when Lucius announced that it was time to leave, I started for the door. “Kathleen? Where are you going?” Narcissa said with a quizzical look on her face. “I thought we were leaving?” “We are, but we’re traveling by Floo Powder.” “What?” Turns out, witches and wizards can travel by fireplaces using a glittery silver powder. You take a handful of the substance and step into the fireplace. After you clearly state where you want to go, you throw down the floo powder. Lucius went first, and a green fire erupted around him, and he was gone. Draco went next. He took a handful and stepped into the fireplace. With a brave face, he said loudly, “Diagon Alley!” The same green fire took him far away. Narcissa and I went together. When the powder hit the floor, I was jerked upward, this way, and that. I hit the ground with a force that took my breath away. Narcissa kept my hand in hers as we stepped into a great big room. Tables and chairs were everywhere, and a few people occupied the bar. The man behind the door looked very happy indeed, as did everyone in the pub. One little man stood out though. He looked frightened, and shy. He wore a purple turban upon his head. He wasn’t joining in on the others happy conversation. We stepped out what seemed to be the back door. It was a small brick courtyard with nothing but a trash can. Lucius stepped forward and took out his wand. He tapped a brick with his wand, and the rest of the bricks around it began morphing into an archway. A cobbled street appeared in front of me, and people wearing robes and cloaks were everywhere. Stores stood side by side, and contained everything imaginable. We walked through the archway, and it sealed up behind us. I walked into the crowd with no intention of ending up where I did. Category:Blog posts